This invention relates generally to picture frames and more particularly to a system for attaching a backing plate of a picture frame to a picture frame structure without having to permanently deface the backing plate.
Presently, there are many methods and devices for attaching a backing plate of a picture frame to a picture frame structure. Most of these methods require defacing the backing plate by permanently attaching a device thereto which attaches the backing plate to the frame structure. One such method is illustrated in broken lines in FIG. 1. As shown, several (three are illustrated) rotatable latches are mounted on the backing plate by rosette fasteners or rivets which extend completely through the backing plate. These latches are each rotatable to a position where the latch is disposed within a groove formed in the picture frame structure. Thus, when disposed in the groove, the latch engages the frame structure for securing the backing plate to the frame structure.
The foregoing method of attaching a backing plate to a picture frame structure suffers from the disadvantage that several latches must be permanently affixed to the backing plate. The process of permanently affixing the latch to the backing plate is time-consuming and costly. This method of attachment also suffers from the disadvantage that it is somewhat inconvenient to have to rotate a plurality of separate latches in order to adequately secure the backing plate to the picture frame structure.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved system for attaching a backing plate to a picture frame structure which is releasably attached to the backing plate without having to permanently deface the backing plate; the provision of such a system which is not time-consuming when mounting the system on the backing plate; and the provision of such an improved system having one movable latching/locking member for securing the backing plate to the frame structure thereby rendering the process of securing and unsecuring the backing plate to the frame structure much simpler.
In general, a system of the present invention for attaching a backing plate having an outer peripheral edge to a picture frame structure having an opening for receiving a picture or photograph and the backing plate therein, and an inwardly facing groove formed in the picture frame structure which is in communication with the opening, comprises at least one clip releasably attached to the edge of the backing plate. The clip has a member extending outwardly from the clip along substantially the same plane as the backing plate. The member of the clip is received within the groove of the picture frame structure when inserting the backing plate within the opening of the picture frame structure. The system also comprises a sliding lock mechanism releasably attached to the edge of the backing plate at a location generally opposite to the location of the clip. The sliding lock mechanism includes a sliding lock member movable between a retracted position in which the sliding lock member is retracted inboard with respect to the peripheral edge of the backing plate and an operable position in which the sliding lock member is extended outboard beyond the peripheral edge of the backing plate and into the groove of the picture frame structure. The arrangement is such that the clip and sliding lock member of the sliding lock mechanism, when in its operable position, releasably secure the backing plate to the picture frame structure and by moving the sliding lock member to its retracted position, the backing plate can be removed from the picture frame structure.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.